Thunder and War
by milky0candy
Summary: They came from across the seas, fleeing the darkness taking over their homeland. Follow the adventures in Alagaesia of the wild dragon Tundaer and Maev, a girl blessed by the skulblakas. Together they will travel with Brom, Saphira and Eragon. Sa/OC,Mu/El


**Chapter 1 :**

Eragon's POV:

I was already half asleep, my entire body painful and my mind mulling over Brom's teachings when a loud THUMP was heard. I immediately shot up, cringing as each of my movements were excruciating before pulling Zar'roc out. Brom was already standing, his sword in hand, ready to charge. Dust billowed in the air before thinning out, revealing a silhouette laying on the ground.

My jaw almost dropped but I couldn't care less and Brom himself had difficulties to conceal his astonishment : in front of us lay the strangest being I've ever seen. Her hair was red, as red as the morning sunshine during winter days. Her traits were symmetrically angular and her cherry lips were full. She didn't look a day older than 15, yet her body was already tall and lean. Her muscles were well visible beneath her skin but it was covered with wounds and blues. I couldn't help but feel blood creeping towards my cheeks ; it was well the first time I saw a naked women and she was a really beautiful one.

Her beauty wasn't her strangest characteristic – no, far from it. She had wings ; yes, large dragon wings of the same fire color than her hair. And a tail with spikes, not unlike Saphira's, covered by wine red scales. The scales went up her spine until they reached the base of her head, making a thin red ruby like line on her back. Her hands and feet had long sharp claws, and her body was still ; she was probably unconscious.

Brom caught me gaping and hissed : "We must move on. This creature might be anything". He didn't have time to inch away when a gigantic shadow loomed above our heads.

SWOOSH

A powerful wind ruffled the trees, making their leaves crack

SWOOSH

A rush of hair pressured my ears as I felt something weighing down on my head. Brom raised his head and I mimicked his motion

A huge dragon – I almost had a heart attack. It landed gracefully nearby the girl, folding it's wings. The dragon must be at least 3 times Saphira's size, it's scales shining a metallic gray. It's wings were silver colored, so was it's underbelly. It had more facial spines than Saphira and all were as dark as charcoal. The dragon seemed to pay no heed to us as it was examining the girl. It nuzzled her, turning her on her back, revealing a discolored right side : that whole area of her body was purplish and blood was streaming out. Hearing my gasp, the dragon snapped it's head towards us.

Within a blink of an eye it sat up straight, facing us. It's posture was tense, revealing all the powerful muscles of it's limbs and chest. It craned it's neck and peered at us from upwards, it's wings partially unfolded, making the dragon appear even bigger. It's onyx eyes blazed with fury and it's expression ferocious : Saphira would've appeared like a cute sheep nearby. It's lips were curled, showing a wide range of razor sharp teeth. Fumes escaped from the dragon's nostrils and it let out a thunder like growl.

My entire body was trembling and I had a hard time trying to NOT run away. I glanced at Brom ; Fear and determination were on his face. He held onto his sword, his knuckles almost white and glanced at me. Using his left hand he motionned me to remain calm.

And Saphira sprang forward, standing fiercely between the metallic dragon and us, using her entire body as a shield. She looked up straight to the bigger dragon, challengeing it. Noticing Saphira's presence, the dragon's facial features relaxed slightly.

Tundaer's POV

She was wounded ; badly. Fear overtook me as I saw the state her body was in and knew that I could lose her at any moments, unless I think fast and heal her. I did not pay attention to whatever happened around me and I did not care : Maev was my top priority at that very moment. Until a strange red gleam caught my eye, making me turn around.

I couldn't contain my anger when I saw them. Two _two-legs _were standing there, threatening us with their _sticks._ One seemed old, his beard silver and flowing yet strong. The other one, wielding the red sword was a youngling. I hoped that they would leave – I did not wish to engage myself in a fight because Maev might die meanwhile. But they were stubborn and stood there, so I readied myself for an attack.

Until one of my kin showed up, standing between the two-legs and us. Her scales shone like beautiful sapphires and for some reasons she was ready to defend those humans ; how did they earn her trust in such ways?

"_Do not harm them" _She spoke.

"_I do not wish to harm, but they threaten us with their bloody sticks!" _I let out a snarl, pointing towards the humans. She growled, fuming ; seeing her reaction, I explained "_We come from across the seas and got lost in our travels. These lands are unknown to us and we do not wish to fight. And my sister Maev needs tending"_

The she-dragon peered to my side, observing my sister's broken body.

"_Your sister?"_ She questionned.

"_We were raised by the same dragoness" _

"_So be it. Do what you must, I will speak to the humans" _She spoke before facing the two-legs again. I then turned towards my sister. As the humans conversed in a strange language, I felt a rush of magic running through my entire body…

Eragon's POV:

"_He does not wish to fight and merely wants to heal his sister. They come from another continent and are lost" _Saphira related the conversation she had with the dragon. I spoke to Brom ; mistrust replaced fear on his face.

"They've seen too much…we can't really let them go like this either" Brom said, frowning.

"_Old man, they may become very helpful to us once we explain to them the situation" _Saphira interjected. Brom scratched his beard, thinking.

"But they'll have to tell us the full story." We all agreed on this point when a golden light rushed out of the metallic dragon's mouth before embalming the girl's body. I fell back, hiding my eyes with my forearm from the blinding luminous explosion.


End file.
